While at Work
by siberat
Summary: Thundercracker has been working under Soundwave for a bit, and things take a surprising twist one night...
1. Chapter 1

How in the world did this happen? Perhaps a better question would be why in the world did this happen? Thundercracker gave a sigh and buried his face into his servos and enjoyed the deafening silence that surrounded him. He was thankful for his trine mates absence; however it saddened them upon his refusal to partake with them the short leave to the planet the 'Con's warship was orbiting. As much as he would love to drown his worries with high grade, he did not wish to be in the presence of others. Who knew what he would admit to in his overcharged state?

The blue Seeker rubbed his optics with trembling fingers as he reflected on the events that happened the previous week. He had been stationed in the surveillance station to assist... To assist *him* with sorting through captured feed from his cassetticon's mission. Under normal circumstances, Thundercracker didn't mind working with Soundwave. Primus knows how quiet Soundwave could-key word being could- work and Thundercracker usually enjoyed the absence of mindless chatter. When you're bonded with a mech like Skywarp, working with such a quiet bot like Soundwave was surprisingly a pleasant break.

Aside from having to watch your back, that is. Thundercracker knew all too well that the third in command was a snitch. The first few times he was stationed with the other, the seeker felt as if he was walking on eggshells: one slip-up with anything could mean trouble with Megatron. The flier always watched what he did-more so with what he said- and kept busy by himself. He never questioned Soundwave and did exactly as he was told.

At first, that worked out just fine. Soundwave spat orders out at him and Thundercracker would nod and politely 'Yes Sir' him and get to work. However, as time went on, Thundercracker felt his guard calm down, and on occasion, Soundwave would converse with him. It would never be much, at least at the start of it. Soundwave would accept whatever short answer the seeker gave him, and continue on with the work. The next time, things would go pretty much the same, except Soundwave would attempt to get a conversation going again.

Thundercracker actually felt bad for the other mech, at least at first. No one ever really liked to be around the snitch aside from his little cassettecons and Megatron, and the third in command must get lonely. And his lousy attempts at interacting in a conversation shown Thundercracker how little experience he had with it. True, he knew how to give orders and put other 'Cons in their place. But aside from that, Thundercracker wouldn't be surprised if the higher up didn't say much simply because he did not know what to do. So he had taken pity on his officer and bit the bullet and gave into Soundwaves sorry excuse for conversation.

Giving another sigh, Thundercracker leaned back in his chair and mindlessly looked out his quarters window. One should not base their actions on pity; he knew that now. Why he ever gave in and talked to his supervisor was his biggest mistake. Sure, at the time it wasn't bad- Soundwave opened up to him a litte and aside from the tattling, the mech actually didn't seem that bad. He listened- something he doubted from his trine mates time to time, and generally gave good advice. He was a smart mech, and while that could undoubtedly be used to the officer's advantage, Thundercracker felt the other was sincere and was more 'off-duty' while doing so. Still Thundercracker never spoke of anything that could get him in trouble. However, he did mention a few things to test his boss if anything would be repeated. In the end, his own trine mate Skywarp never knew that he had complained to the third in command about something stupid the purple seeker had done.

His helm ached at the memory of what happened that night. It haunted him no matter what distractions he attempted to make. Even if he drank a lot, it was never enough to drown out the memory of the past week. Frankly, he doubted anything would.

... ... ...flashback ... ... ... ...

Fleeing his quarters in a fit of rage, Thundercracker marched down the hallway towards the command center. He could still hear Starscream shreiking at the top of his lungs. He felt sorry for Skywarp, who was left behind with the aftermath of asking for such a dreaded task. The blue seeker let out an angry huff. It has been a while since Starscream spent any time with his trine.

Time that meant anything, that is. His trine leader always found time to get angry. Or to point out their faults. Or rake them through the coals. It seems like it was vorns since they spend quality time together. Quality time like they used to: holding each other in their arms, petting their wings, touching each other in their most sensitive spots. Starscream seemed to be too tighly wound to want to spark bond. Or to interface.

The fragger probably didn't even realize what day it was. It was their bonding day, and Thundercracker thought it would be a beautiful celebration to spend the evening together in its honor. One night, That was all he was asking. Apparently it was too much. Primus, it has been a while since Starscream lavished any of that kind of attention on him, and Primus knows he has his needs.

With a massive spark full of desire,Thundercracker made his way to the command center once again. He was beckoned for more and more as of late, and the blue Seeker felt a sense of pride. Not many mech's got called to work there, and the fact that since he started, he was one of the regulars who returned the most. It meant he was doing a good job. And given the choice between working under Soundwave versus having to do tedious grunt work or working in the belly of the ship with the low level 'Cons, Thundercracker would pick the cozy security room any day. True, you had to deal with Soundwave and the feeling of his presence every second-wait.

Thundercracker tilted his head to the side. In the begining, he felt the telepath's presence, but not as of late. Perhaps he knew the seeker was honest with his work? Or perhaps the third in comand felt no threat since Thundercracker did as he was told. The seeker just shrugged it off. It was actually a bit shocking that he didn't feel the other's presence gnawling at the back of his processor, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

He buzzed at the door, and naturally, the door swished open. Soundwave barely glanced up but managed to speak. "Thundercracker: sort through feeds at second station."

"As you wish," Thundercracker nodded and sat himself to the right of the tape deck. He flipped the channel on and got to work. He was looking over the monitoring of Buzzsaw who was taking surveyance over Quan 5, which rumor had it housed an Autobot station. Watching the video of the cassetticon flying pulled at his spark: he had been locked up on this ship for so long that he actually desired to soar through the air. Not just the quick flights in the larger mess hall: all you could do was fly in rather tight circles. Thundercracker missed taking the long flights through Vos, weaving in and out of the towers and feeling the wing on his wings.

"Is your attention lost?" Soundwave asked.

Thundercracker immediately darted his optics back to the screen. He muttered a haste apology.

"Apology accepted," Soundwave spoke, but his focus was still on the seeker.

Thundercracker tried to ignore the third in command's stare, but the gaze was ever so piercing. "What is it?"

"Question," Soundwave pressed. "Would you rather be shoveling the sludge?" Soundwave pressed.

"No," Thundercracker answered quickly. Apparently along their journey the ship had a minor malfunction. Luckily it was repairable. However, the engine room was full of disgusting goop that was the aftermath of a fuel clog.

Soundwave rested back in his chair. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Thundercracker answered, refocusing back to the tape and watching in jealousy as Buzzsaw flew over the barren ground. "Nothing you'd understand."

"Try me." Soundwave dared and swiveled his chair to face the seeker.

Primus, what the hell did he do to deserve this mech's full attention? And why should he tell him anything just to have him either tell him how rediculous he was or use it against him? However, it was more than clear the tape deck wouldn't settle for anything but the truth. Thundercracker shrugged, gestured to the screen and shrugged. "Watching this video just makes me miss the skies."

Soundwave tilted his head down a smidge. He almost looked dissapointed. "You don't like being on this ship?"

Scrap. Thundercracker fidgeted: how to answer this carefully so the narc wouldn't read anything into it. The last thing he needed was his boss to think he wasn't with the Decepticon cause or doubted Megatron. "It's not that..."

"What is it then?"

"I just feel cooped up," Thundercracker answered. "Trapped."

"And the video doesn't help?" The third in command asked.

Thundercracker shook his head no. "Makes it worse actually." His face made a grimace as he watched the other's expression that almost looked disappointed. "Why do you care anyways?"

"I thought you might like to watch Buzzsaw's feed," Soundwave said with a shrug.

"Why? It's just a tease," Thundercracker all but grumbled.

"My apologies," Soundwave spoke and leaned back over the counsel to press some buttons that switched their feeds. "You can watch Rumble's then."

Time went by and Thundercracker watched the feed in silence. While it was better than other duties, it did get boring after a while. The blue flier found his mind wondering once again, this time back to how Starscream denied him some hours before. Just why the frag did he become so frigid? He wasn't always like that. There was the time when his trine leader would jump at the chance to romp in the berth, or the times Starscream himself would practically beg him to spike him. Without much thought, Thundercracker daydreamed of the time back in Vos of the afternoon Starscream had been waiting for him to return. The revved up seeker had jumped the other in his desperate lust. He could almost feel hands clawing at his wings...

"Thundercracker..." Soundwave blurted out, snapping the blue Seeker from his daydream. He wore a puzzled yet slightly disgusted face.

"Ah...I" Thundercracker blurted out in embarrassment. He hadn't realized his cooling fans clicked on. "S...Sorry!"

"Watching...Rumble-"

"NO!" Thundercracker yelled out, but Soundwave cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It's not that, I can assure you!" The last thing he wanted or needed was for Soundwave to think he had the hots for his cassettecon. Primus knew what he would do to a mech hat attempted to touch his little minions.

"What is it then?" Soundwave egged on.

Thundercracker looked away with his cheeks turning red. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. Just how the fraggin' hell did he get himself into this mess?

"Problems with your trine?"

"You could say that," Thundercracker mumbled.

"Perhaps if you talk to someone you'll feel less distracted," Soundwave said and Thundercracker shot him a glance. "And you'll then get your work done as I have asked."

Thundercracker still wore the glare, but let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Just forget about it. Sorry, I got distracted at work." Soundwave still stared at the Seeker, evidently wanting an answer.

"I have respected your privacy since you proved to be an honest worker here," Soundwave spoke. "At the very least you can answer me properly."

Really? Thundercracker blankly stared back at his officer. While the tape deck still looked fierce, something about his expression seemed a bit off. He couldn't spend too much time pondering it though, so looking forward and releasing a sigh, Thundercracker reluctantly spilled the beans. "It's Starscream."

"If that were the case, why not ask him to take care of you before coming to your shift?" Soundwave asked. "So I am not stuck with a revved up seeker."

"I did," Thundercracker said more whiney than he'd have liked.

"No luck?" Soundwave said as he apparently held back a laugh.

"No... No luck," Thundercracker said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And it's not polite to laugh at other people's problems."

"I'm not laughing," Soundwave said as he regained his composure.

"And how the hell would I know? Can't see your face behind that face mask," Thundercracker grumbled. "It's not fair to make me reveal personal information to you just because you're higher up." That last part was supposed to just be a whisper, but the seeker said it loud enough for the other to hear.

"Highly inappropriate," Soundwave tensely spoke, and Thundercracker cowered a bit in his chair as the officer looked at him once again. "No laughing," Soundwave spoke while his face looked rather troubled. Thundercracker gave a confused glare, but soon understood what Soundwave meant as a click was heard and his face mask drew back to reveal his face. A face that was badly scarred and with what little glimpse he saw, was missing a few denta as well.

Thundercracker hadn't meant to stare. However, the conversation had been brought up before amongst Skywarp and his annoying friends as to whether or not Soundwave had a face. Rumors flew around as to what the answers were, but in the end, no one knew. It was clearly hard for the other mech to show off his badly scarred face. "What happened?"

Soundwave shied away, turning his attention back to the surveillance feed in front of him. His hand brushed across his face in a tell-tale sign he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, don't mean to pry," Thundercracker said as he too returned to watching his video.

"Just when the war broke out..." Soundwave slowly spoke. "During our attempt to take Stanix. I was captured..." Soundwave broke off, staring off into nowhere. "...to put it simply, my captures pretty much put me face first in a grinder."

"S...sorry..." Thundercracker mumbled.

"It gave Megatron the time he needed to take out the council members and claim the city," Soundwave said with a hint of a smile.

"But at what cost?" Thundercracker asked. "I mean, at least Megatron coulda got your face fixed up...or something."

"Time was short," Soundwave replied. "And by the time the opportunity came, the wounds healed. It seemed illogical to do a face repair then, so I just fixed my voice box and got a mask."

"I see...I guess," Thundercracker idly replied.

"My face still functions," Soundwave corrected.

"If you say so..."

"Don't believe me?" Soundwave asked.

Thundercracker just bit his lip in hopes to hold back a chuckle, but didn't pay Soundwave any mind until he felt a servo hook under his chin and pull his face to the side. Before the seeker had a chance to say or do anything, the TIC placed his lips upon his in a gentle kiss. Nothing too deep, but he took his time sliding his scarred lips across the others, and ended the contact with a little suck to the seeker's lower lip. Upon drawing back, Thundercracker just stared wipe-opticed at the other.

"Believe me now?" Soundwave questioned with a little smile that, despite himself, hinted insecurity.

~~~... ...

A/N- sorry about starting a new story up. No matter how hard I tried to write one of the several other stories I have started, I just couldn't. I don't like forcing to write stories- I do feel the writing shows. The good news is I am pretty much done this story, so the next update will be regular- I just want to break it up. Hopefully, I'll get back in my writing groove to finish my Trine story and the gift fic I am writing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...ah...um..." Thundercracker could only stammer out in his shock. Did Soundwave just kiss me? He felt the other mech's hand on his face still, slowly tracing his jawline. Ok, things got weird quick. But that didn't stop the pent up desire his body had- even if it wasn't really meant for the mech standing in front of him.

"Need more convincing?" Soundwave said as he nervously bit his lip. His insecurity didn't stop him from leaning in for another kiss.

Thundercracker didn't mean to kiss back. Really, he didn't. It's just with his pent up energy and the fact that Starscream had been refusing his actions for so long, contact from another mech- even just a simple kiss- egged his desire on. Soundwave took the seeker's actions as signs to advance. So now the tape deck was sitting on his lap, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth and gently rubbing his hands over the other's wings.

Primus it felt so good to have servo's run against his wings, tracing over the seams and pinching the tips. Thundercracker couldn't help but moan at the touch, but was a bit taken back by remembering it was Soundwave who was caressing his sensitive wings. And it was Soundwave's tongue inside his mouth. ABruptly, the blue seeker pulled back, leaving Soundwave looking at him with question.

"We...we shouldn't," Thundercracker mumbled as he wiped his mouth. "The video feeds..."

"They can wait," Soundwave said. "Unless that is an excuse for me to stop?" Soundwave removed his servo's from the wings and ran them to the flier's chest thrusters. Fingers traced over the boxed rim and made their way to the glass cockpit. Thundercracker closed his optics and hissed in as the other's hands caressed his body in just the right places. He could feel his body responding by warming up. It wouldn't take much more for his fans to click on...

The flier's optics shot open, and he grunted out a moan as the hands wandered down to his spike's panel. No longer able to hold his fans back, they whirled to life and before he could override the command; his spike panel retracted. He looked to Soundwave in fear for releasing his spike may not have been what the other wanted. Instead of the angry scowl he expected, Soundwave's face was soft. The seeker felt a servo gently grasp his spike. Primus, this definatly was not how he imagined his night to be going! He purred as the hand gently stroked his spike.

However, as soon as he felt the other hand wander down and press on his valve cover, Thundercracker yelped and jumped. Soundwave gave a shocked expression as he questioningly looked at his insubordinate.

"Don't... Please," Thundercracker pleaded.

"Don't like valve play?"

"No... not there..." Thundercracker mewed. "S...sorry..." He went to squirm, but the bot on top of him kept him still. One hand rested on the seeker's hip while the other returned to stroke at the now erect spike.

"Is this better?" Soundwave asked and placed a gentle kiss to the seeker's lips. His hand traced the underside of the spike from the base to the tip, then back down again. Thundercracker panted as his body built up a charge. It has been far too long since someone else touched his spike.

He felt the mech's weight on top of him shift and opening his optics, Thundercracker saw Soundwave slide off his lap and onto his knees in front of him. Hands pushed his thighs to spread further out, and Thundercracker looked in shock. He never pegged Soundwave as being willing to voluntarily suck someone else's spike, but there he was running his tongue up the shaft of his spike. Primus it felt so good! With half-closed optics, Thundercracker watched as Soundwave licked around the tip of the spike only to then wrap his lips around it.

For the time being, the seeker forgot all his problems. All his pent up frustrations seemed to jump to the back burner as he focused on the sensations of his spike being sucked. At first, it was just the tip that was placed in the other's mouth, with his tongue swirling around. Soundwave would then let the tip slip from his mouth only to rub his lips over it and flick his tongue at it as well. When it came to sucking spike, Soundwave was sloppy- just the way Thundercracker liked it. The seeker let out an approving moan.

Opening his mouth again, Soundwave took the spike deeper, using his tongue to trace the underside of the spike's shaft. He would take the spike until it hit the back of his throat. Then he would ever-so-slowly slide back up to the tip. He would repeat the actions, each time moving a bit faster. In the meantime, one of his servos dug in at a hip seem while the other one that was wrapped at the base of the spike began to pump in the rhythm in which he sucked.

Being pent up for so long, Thundercracker didn't know how long he could last. All he knew was he felt incredible right now. He didn't understand why Soundwave would want to do this, but he didn't really care: it felt so slagging good. His engines roared as his bucked his hips into the hot mouth and with a groan, his optics shot open. Would it be appropriate to shoot his load into his commanding officer's mouth? Probably not, and his time to react was drawing quickly to a close.

"S_Sound..wave," Thundercracker did his best to call out as he tried to pull his hips back. The TIC just pressed himself further down on the spike and let out a moan. "I...AH-um..." The vibrations from the moan on his spike was just too much! Thundercracker attempted to pry the other's head off and eventually Soundwave retreated and looked at the seeker with question. This has to go down as the worst timing in history. So, instead of loosing himself inside Soundwave's mouth, Thundercracker shot his transfluid all over his superior's face.

"I...eh..." Thundercracker stammered as he panted. "S-sorry..."

Soundwave just knelt there, staring back at the seeker. A servo crept to his face and wiped the sticky fluid from his one optic. He had glanced at the substance on his fingertips briefly before he licked it off. He gave a little crooked smile. "Taste good."

Thundercracker barely heard as he was rummaging through his storage compartment for a rag. He found the desired object and quickly cupped one hand to Soundwave's face, then began to wipe the other side of the face clean. Of course, the seeker apologized the whole time.

"Thundercracker worries too much," Soundwave said with a hint of a smile.

"I...ahh..." Thundercracker didn't know what to say, so instead he just bit his lip and continued to wipe the face clean. Primus, the fluid tended to gather up in the deep scars of the TIC's face. Carefully, Thundercracker made his way to wipe at the scars but the action only caused Soundwave to flinch. "They don't hurt still, do they?"

Soundwave shook his head no as he took the cloth and wiped at his scared face. He wore a face of doubt, and Thundercracker actually felt sorry for him. It wasn't a common sight to see his superior officer who always looked so unfazed appearing so self-conscious.

"You can put your face mask back on...if you are bothered by it..." Thundercracker said as he stared at Soundwave. "I mean... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

Soundwave merely shrugged and bit his lip. "Does it bother you?"

"No...," Thundercracker said. "I mean, seeing you so self-conscious about it does... I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You were just doing your job..." Thundercracker gave a little smile. "Besides, it adds character."

Soundwave cracked a hint of a smile. "Not repulsed then?" Thundercracker shook his head no. Soundwave vented out loudly, then climbed to his feet revealing his spike's own aroused state. "Care to reciprocate?"

Once again, Thundercracker gave a wide-opticed stare. While he had no objections to letting the TIC suck him off, he didn't know if he really wanted to do the same. Why the sudden interest in pleasure from him? More so, why was he interested in him?

Soundwave must have noticed his unease and canted his hips forward and released the panel covering his valve. "Your choice," His monotoned voice called out as he ran a digit over his own valve. "I don't object to valve play." With one quick movement, Soundwave hopped up on the control counsel and spread his legs. He licked at his scarred lips and smiled, which was probably a bit more pleading than anticipated.

Not thinking that much other than the thrill of knowing Soundwave was letting him have his valve: an act that many 'Cons took as being more of a weakness. Thundercracker rolled his chair closer, pushed his hands at the thighs, and slowly licked his tongue over the port. He was rewarded with a moan and the tape deck then carefully drapped his legs over Thundercracker's back.

Licking around the rim, Thundercracker teased a bit before running his tongue over the outside node. Soundwave gave a small buck with his hips at the contact, and upon he seeker sucking on the nub, The communications officer gripped at the console below him and pressed his hips into the other's face. Thundercracker took the hint: Soundwave evidently enjoyed this and was practically begging for more.

The flier got to work. He would run his tongue around the valve, then lap across it and finally play with the outer node. He kept this pattern up until his partner was a wiggling mess. Only then did Thundercracker bold lick up the lubricant that had seeped out of the valve, then dart inside. It was so hot to feel the TIC squirm at his actions. From his guess, the tape deck hadn't gotten any in a long time. Not many mechs were willing to approach the higher up for fear of getting in trouble.

Upon feeling his partner's needy reactions, Thundercracker gently slipped a digit in. He went slowly, pressing inside the slick port ever so slowly while watching Soundwave for any hint of disproval. There were no such looks, but rather, Soundwave gasped, looked at the blue flier, and gave an encouraging smile. Giving the outer node another lick than a suck, Thundercracker wiggled his digit that was buried in the other's port, pulling out some only to slide back in.

Soundwave was a trembling mess. HE pushed his hips forward with each thrust in of the seeker's finger. He'd moan and whimper at the penetration followed by the withdraw of the digit. Upon adding a second finger, the TIC gasped and released a needy moan. Feeling the fingers wiggle inside of his valve, spreading and swirling to reach as many nodes as they possibly could, Soundwave pleading looked to his partner.

If there were a picture of desperate need, Soundwave would be the poster child for it Thundercracker thought. Upon revving the other mech up so much, Thundercracker heated up again and gently stroked his own cock. Could he press his luck for something more? With the clicking on of his cooling fans, Thundercracker's lust took over and he stood up, pushing Soundwave's partners legs over.

The seeker felt his helm being captured with a pair of servos, and for a second, he feared being reprimanded for taking more than what was being offered. Instead of a harsh slap or punch, Thundercracker received a rather sloppy kiss. A glossa was shoved into his mouth once again, entwining with his own, and after a groan, was removed. Once again, Thundercracker was left with looking at the TIC's optics, staring back at his own.

Soundwave canted his hips up, further exposing his valve to his partner. "Take me," He whispered between pants and clenched with his legs to pull the flier closer for one more kiss.

Thundercracker's engine's revved. Having someone willing to accept his advances was a pleasant change from being pushed away. Unhooking a leg from his shoulder, Thundercracker grabbed his spike and gently rubbed it on the now wet valve a few times before slowly pushing the tip inside. He couldn't help but suck in a breath of cold air at the warm tightness that engulfed his spike. Upon looking at his partner, he discovered the tape deck had done the same.

Slowly, he pushed himself deeper inside. His wings flicked as he concentrated on the way the valve seemed to grip at his spike. "Primus..." Thundercracker whimpered under his breath. It has been far too long! No one could ever forget what it felt like to spike someone, but Thundercracker felt as if this feeling was such a rare occasion that he prayed he could hold out long enough. He let out a gasp as he felt himself fully sheathed inside his partner.

The Seeker must have been caught up too long in the feeling for Soundwave had begun to rock his hips in order to stimulate his valve's nodes. His optics dimmed and he licked at hi slips while he moaned and squirmed. Wrapping his free pede around the blue flier's waist, e gave a nudge of encouragement and smiled upon Thundercracker focusing on him.

He got the point. He didn't have to be told twice. He placed a servo on the hips to steady them, and slowly withdrew his spike, only to slide it back in: except he kept the painstakingly slow pace. He took his time to not only enjoy the sensation of his spike pushing into the tight valve, but also to watch Soundwave squirm. He could tell the TIC wanted more, but he wan't going to give it to him that easily. For all those times Soundwave made his trine squirm, Thundercracker would give him some payback. He gave a crooked grin at his partner to further aid in the tease.

Soundwave attempted to pull the Seeker in faster, but the flier tisked and pause, only to resume when the tape deck's body relaxed. The TIC also tried to wiggle and buck his hips, but Thundercracker just steadied them with his hands. Giving a sigh of defeat, Soundwave rested his head back and took whatever his partner gave him.

And Thundercracker chose that moment to pull out and then slam back into him, earning himself a shout that was a mixture of surprise and enjoyment. He pulled out slowly only to repeat the action again. Each time, Soundwave moaned even deeper and even pushed his hips into each thrust.

The communication's officer gasped and ran his servo's over the Seeker's chest, then made their way over the broad shoulders and back to the wings. Digits raked at the sensitive metal which only caused the flier to grunt and slam his hips in quicker. Upon the tips of the wings being pinched, engines revved and cooling fans ran at full speed.

Barely able to restrain his lust anymore, Thundercracker slammed his hips in and out at a quick, hard pace. Both bodies became warm to the touch and there was no doubt the room smelt like sex. The flier panted, watching as his partner's optics flickered and his mouth gaped open in an attempt to suck in cool air. From the looks of things, Thundercracker must be doing good: Soundwave looked to be in as much bliss as he was.

The valve began to flutter. It started out as a quick grip only to relax again, but changed to clenching down entirely in quick spasms. Soundwave's whole body seemed to tense up as his valve gave a final clench and released a copious amount of fluid, as well as his spike. Upon feeling the gush of transfluid within the valve, Thundercracker growled out his release as he gave a few short thrusts and lost himself. He managed to remain online long enough to feel the aftermath of his overload tricking out of the spent valve and down his hips.

The next thing he realized was he was laying upon the TIC, hearing the rhythmic vibrations of cooling engines whining down. 'Scrap,' Thundercracker said to himself, feeling a bit awkward in the aftermath of an overload with such an unlikely partner. Perhaps if luck were on his side, he could slip out and get back to his quarters without waking Soundwave up. Luck, as you would have it, was not on the Seeker's side. As he became fully aware of his senses, he realized he felt the other's hand on the back of his helm rubbing slow but soothing circles. So much for a clean break.

Thundercracker didn't know what to do. This is kinda what happens when you take a partner you don't really trust. True, Soundwave was willing and... Well, rather nice, but he had no idea what was expected afterward. Some liked to cuddle whereas some refused any contact at all. And the last thing he wanted was to aggravate the TIC and get in trouble.

With every bit of courage, the Seeker looked up. He was greeted with a warm smile. Servo's encouraged the flier to move forwards, and when Thundercracker did, Soundwave gave him a kiss while he gently petted his wings. As the fear of getting in trouble washed away, Thundercracker began to kiss back: no reason to be a prude, especially when someone relieved him from his pent up desires.

Once he broke the kiss, Thundercracker stood up, carefully removed himself from Soundwave, then held a hand out to help his partner off the console and onto his pedes. Both mech's stretched: Thundercracker flapped his wings and stretched out his lower back whereas Soundwave reached his arms way over his helm.

"Feel better?" Soundwave asked, and the blue flier nodded yes. "Me too." The tape deck wrapped his arms around the Seeker and placed a quick kiss to the other's helm.

... ... ... End flashback... ...

Just what the hell brought that on? Yes, he could blame it on just being exceptionally horny with no release, but still, the memory haunted his mind. Thundercracker let out another sigh and shook his helm in hopes of clearing his mind of it. This action never worked before, and naturally, it didn't work now.

He had so many questions that he had wanted answers for. What would be expected of him now when he returned for his shift? Luckily, that had been delayed due to the short leave granted for the planet they were orbiting. But still, the day would come when everyday life upon the warship would return to normal. And now he got to sit here and stew in worry of what would happen.

Was this an attempt at a trap? Or perhaps Soundwave wanted to blackmail him for something and would use that juicy detail to manipulate him. 'Or perhaps he was just lonely' A voice told himself in the back of his processor, afterall, there was no demanding from the TIC and no forcing. Interfacing with Soundwave was actually pleasant...

Thundercracker shook his head once again. Why couldn't he just not worry about it? He'd have a few days until he would have to face his superior commander again. He should just enjoy his time alone on a practically empty ship.

The Seeker's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Looking over his shoulder questioningly, Thundercracker pondered who it could be. He knew the rest of his trine took off for sure. With a grumble, he stood up, crossed the room and hit the button to make the door slide open to see who it was at his door. The flier's optics opened wide as he stared at his visitor, who wore a hint of a smile and held some energon treats in his servo's.

It was Soundwave.

... ... ...

Alright- hope you all enjoyed the story! :D R & R!


End file.
